Love out west
by Tinyredshirt
Summary: Beach city is a quiet little town, with the occasional trouble now and again, but nothing that Sheriff Ruby and her wife cant handle. What happens however, when things start to get a bit heated and old friends are now foes? Major Lapidot, Rupphire, and a few others ;) (M for later)
1. Chapter 1

The sun has always been hot, sometimes it was beyond hot, on the old town of beach city. A small tiny place out in the middle of know where, near a beach. It was a small town and the folks there were all very friendly with one another. The Sheriff was even friendly, though at times she would lose her temper a bit, but that's only if there was any trouble in town. Luckily for her and the towns folk it had been rather quiet. Until the day it wasn't so quiet.

"Ruby! Heads up!" A tall curly haired woman with tan skin, ducked as a beer bottle came flying out of "The gem inn. & bar," Her hat being knocked off by the flying beer bottle in the process of her ducking. The woman sighed and picked up her old leather hat before plopping it back on and straightening up. Another bottle flying past her head. She scrunched her brow and bared her teeth before throwing open the saloon doors and roared as loudly as she could over the crowd, "What in hell is going on in this here bar?!" She looked livid, as she spotted the new singer being pinned to the wall by a gruff looking man. The singer's blue eyes meeting the woman's brown. While there were other folks either in mid punch or on the ground bleeding. "I said, what the hell is going on?! Are all deaf?!" She glared deeply at the man holding onto the girl. He quickly released her and backed, away turning to face Ruby and cross his arms over his beer gut. "Whos asking?" He smirked. The blue eyed singer quickly scurried behind a curtain out of sight.

Ruby, pulled out a badge from the inside of her black leather vest. "I am, the sheriff of this town is asking!" She stated. The man looked shocked for a moment before laughing loudly. Three others joining in on the laughter. "You?! The sheriff? What a joke eh leggy?!" A smaller woman gave a very nervous laugh, pushing themselves up off the ground and standing next to the man. She watched as the two others another man and woman stood at opposite ends of the bar, their hands by their belts. The man behind the bar quickly ducking behind the counter as other scurried away. The brown eyed woman seemed unfazed. "Alright yall listen, I don't like to do this but-" BLAM!

Before she could finish she drew her gun shooting both the man and woman on the side square in the chest before taking out the fat man in the middle, lastly was the one called leggy, she saw her fall to her butt before she could shoot. The woman threw her hands up. "N-no wait! Don't shoot!" She closed her eyes tight, awaiting her fate, but nothing came. She peeked out only to see the woman had gotten right up in her face. "Listen here, Im gonna be letting you out of my town… but Im doing it my way." She grabbed the woman by the back of her collar hoisting her to her feet and pushed her to the door. Murmurs from the bar could be heard as the exited into the bright sun.

The sheriff turned to see a few horses tied up on the side. "Which ones yours?" Leggy lifted a shaky hand to a grey old horse, and before she could speak the sheriff had rope around her hands and legs and hoisted her onto the horse, tying her onto the horse like she was a rug being thrown over the saddle. She then released the reins from its wooden post and tied it to her hands before slapping the rear end of the horse, sending the horse galloping straight out of town. She watched as Leggy and her horse were far out of the towns welcome sign, before heading back in. Ruby walked over broken chairs and tables, heading to where the blue eyed singer had run off to. A hand suddenly grabbed hold of her ankle. She jumped and looked down to see it was the man from earlier, "y-y-y-ouuuu'll paayy for this! mm!" He was having trouble breathing. "I swear! Once our bosssss finnddss yoou-u-u uugghhh you're dead-" he fell to the floor dead. The sheriff shuddered and turned away, and shook her head, heading straight through the curtain and down a narrow hall way. At the end was a group of scadaly dressed women as well as, well dressed ladies in their finest opera attire.

A few batting their eyes. "Well! Hi there Sheriff, tie up the bad guys out there?" A very tall woman, Sardonyx jutted her elbow into Rubies side while pulling a rope from her top hat. Ruby rolled her eyes. "Ah come on now Sar, don't think I wouldn't leave you girls alone with that mess." Sardonyx just laughed loudly as she walked away to chat with a few of the other women who were still visibly shaken. "Ah that girls always trying to get a laugh, even after all that…" Ruby looked around the room until her eyes fell upon two women in the far back. The singer had her head on a short haired brunet's shoulder her shoulder's bouncing from sobbing.

"Sapphire!" She grinned widely, making her way through the women to girls. Sapphires head shot up from the other womans shoulder, tears in her eyes. "Ruby!" She lifted the front of her beautiful blue dress a bit as she ran from her spot, meeting Ruby half way and jumped into her arms. "oh my darling! You're safe!" She pulled Ruby's face into hers as the kissed soundly. "Cant you two get a room?!" The woman from behind called. Sapphire giggled, her arms still around Ruby. Sapphire rolled her eye, as her left one was covered by an eye patch, and made a face at Lapis. Ruby gave a snort laugh and kissed her on the cheek. Lapis gave a small eye roll back before staring out the window to smile.

"Hey Sapphy, that guy didn't try nothing did he?" Ruby looked at her seriously, their foreheads touching. Sapphire merely shook her head. "No my love. Im fine." Ruby grinned. "Good!" Ruby decided to leave out the fact she just gunned down three people outside. "Come on Sapphy, lets head home. Ide rather we go pick up Garnet from school together, and then head out to have a bit of food incase trouble decides to come back." Sapphire nodded. "I understand." She went and grabbed a few things as the two exited out the back door. Waving to Lapis as they shut the door behind. Leaving Lapis in the corner of the room by herself. She stood and walked to a window, facing the street. Ruby and sapphire quickly hoping onto Ruby's black horse and ridding off to their home.

She sighed heavily as she turned away, her heart sinking. She had found love once… long ago. She made her way through the small crowed of women and out of the dressing room down the hall and through the curtain. Three men where hauling around junk and cleaning blood from the ground. "I guess they didn't wanna go easy?" Lapis said allowed to the bar owner, Greg. He simply nodded. "Ah, yeah, the usual. They were not too bright honestly." Greg had a slight look of annoyance on his face, most likely from the fact Ruby hadn't come out to help clean, but then again he understood that Ruby didn't get to see her family often. "Hey, by the way Lapis! Steven was wondering when you would like to watch him again?" Lapis brightened at the thought of the little boy. Steven was Gregs youngest and only son. She had known Greg since she was a kid, moving here from her mom and dad's farm. Greg was once married to a rather high class woman, named Rose. She had passed away however, after Steven was born.

She had, had another daughter, one older than Steven, Pearl. Pearl was about Garnets age, seven. Steven was only four. Or as he put it, "Four an a haf!" Lapis giggled at the thought. She loved spending time with the two. "Well Greg, Im not all too sure.." She rubbed the back of her head. "Oh come on Lapis! I know he'd love to see ya!" Lapis rubbed her arm up and down, looking down at her old navy blue dress. "I guess I can stop by and say hi." She looked up and smiled at Greg. "Thanks Lapis." He gave her the best smile he could. "Now go take the day off, ill still pay you for your time." Lapis looked shocked. "What? But Greg what if-" He put his hands up to stop her. "No, no really Lapis, go ahead. Its been a crazy afternoon, stay cool out there." He called making his way to the side kitchen.

Lapis just smiled and shook her head as she made her way over broken chairs and tables and past some beat up men, who kept their eyes to the ground as she passed. Finally she made her way through the saloon doors and out into the hot sun. She could feel the ocean breeze hit her face as the sun beat down on her face. She smiled widely as she ran down the street, twirling in the air now and again. It felt nice to have a day off. Walking the towns little street. Shops all lined up, full of pretty things and places for food and gear were sold. However, reaching the end of the block to the edge of town, she slowed down. There was an old store, one full of old broken clocks. Its windows broken and covered in dust and spider webs. No one had gone near that place in ages not even to steal anythings. Lapis stared at it for awhile, her mind wondering to another place, far in the past. There was once an inventor who lived in the town. She was a bit strange and liked to keep to herself. Though once you took the time to get to know her and annoy her into talking to you, she was a wonderful person to know. "Peridot." The name was haunting to even whisper.

Lapis sighed deeply, she had been close friends with Peridot, well a little more than close. Lapis reached to the top of her dress to feel a leather cord hanging around her neck. She pulled at it, reviling a little sprocket from the insides of a small clock that Peridot had pulled apart. It had been a night that no one would forget. As well as feeling the most helpless she had ever felt in her life. The sheriff had been taken by surprise. A bandit by the name of Jasper, had come into town with her posse and decided to ransack the town. She had taken Lapis and Sapphire as hostages. Ruby and Peridot had teamed up to take down Jasper and her crew. It had almost worked, except for a minor mishap involving Ruby laying on the floor in Sapphire's arms near death. Out of options, Peridot decided to trade herself for the safety of her friends, and Lapis. She had promised to become Jasper's servant for as long as she lived. Jasper, liking the idea of someone calculated like Peridot on her side and took up the offer.

*flashback*

Peridot ran through the cave, tripping an stumbling over rocks and boulders. Ruby had gone ahead of her to get the girls from the ravine where they had suspected Jasper to be hiding out. Peridot had decided to wait until night to rescue the girls, and until then sleep and save strength to rescue them, Ruby however, being the rash and hard headed person she was, went ahead of schedule alone. Peridot felt a numbing sensation when she realized that her friend had gone off to save Lapis and Sapphire, alone. She knew Jasper and the gang would be waiting to ambush her. She finally reached the other side of the cave, leading to the ravine. Gun shots could be heard from the other side of a giant wall, Peridot raced around it, only to have a stray bullet hit her arm. She cried out in pain and rolled to the ground, her back bumping into someone. She scrambled to her feet, It was Lapis, tears in her eyes. She just stared blankley at Peridot, her hand slowly rose, only to slap her across the face. Her blonde messy hair falling into her face.

"You idiot! You let Ruby go alone!" her voice was shrill. "How dare you!" Peridot was in shock, looking beyond Lapis, however, she felt her heart plummet. Ruby was laying on the ground shaking and bleeding from an ambush brought on by Jasper and her gang. She had been shot and beaten, badly. Her breathing had become extremely uneven. "Ruby! Please hold on!" Sapphire was holding Ruby's head on her lap. "Please don't leave me!" Lapis looked away from Peridot, who refused to talk and turned to Sapphire, putting her arms around her, not saying word. Peridot felt her body go numb and suddenly move on its own accord. The blonde picked up the gun, laying by Ruby's battered body, and stood in front of them, the pistol in her hand. She could see the glint of rifles from up above, giving her a good idea on where she needed to aim her gun. Without another thought she raised the gun and fired. It hit its target dead on, earning her cries from her target. Next she took out the other two close by, who had hidden up in the hills surrounding them. She was grinding her teeth and muttering under her breath, "Dammed cowards… attacking her like that… then… uurrrggg CLODS… mmm!" She was getting more pissed off by the second. "COME ON OUT YOU GIANT CLOD! COME OUT AND FIGHT ME!" A shot was fired, swiping the side of Peridot's arm. Peridot winced but shot back hitting her target dead on. Lapis' head shot up to look up at Peridot. She just now realized Peridot had been injured. "You want more?!" Peridot sounded infuriated. "Come out and fight me now! You cowardess clod!" It suddenly became silent. Peridot waited gun by her side, ready for an attack. "Well, well, well!" A deep raspy voice that sent shivers down their spines came from the side of a distant hole in the side of the ravine. Out from the shadows stepped Jasper. Her large form coming closer, towering over Peridot. "You're not too bad of a shot with that little pistol…." She got a bit closer, until Peridot brought the gun up to be chest level with the woman.

Jasper stopped in her tracks. Her smirk disappearing form her face only momentarily, before widening into a full sickening grin. "Sorry pup, but Im afraid you're all out." Peridot pulled the trigger, click, click, click, click… "Dammed!" Peridot through the gun and raised her fists. "Ill fight you then, hand to hand!" Before Peridot could even take a step forward Jasper's fist slammed straight into her nose, breaking her glasses on impact. Peridot flew through the air before smashing into the side of a wall. Lapis screamed as she raced to Peridot's side. "Peri!" She crouched down, only to have Peridot push her out of the way and race towards Jasper again, blood trickling down her nose. Lapis reached out for Peridot but missed her suspenders by a brush of her finger tips. Peridot wasn't a fighter, but she would be dammed if she went down without a fight.

Jasper just smirked again as she easily dodged and smashed her fist into Peridot's ribs, sending her back again. Lapis, again, ran to her. "Peri stop! You-!" But Peridot pushed her out of the way again, heading for Jasper, only this time, when Jasper swung for her ribs again, she ducked, rolled, and grabbed Jasper's pistol, aiming it at Jasper. "I wont let you hurt the people I love!" Peridot, pulled the trigger… click.. click, click, click, click… Peridot just lay there motionless…. It was empty… Jasper turned around, her wide grin still plastered on her face. "Not bad runt…" Peridot dropped the gun and got to her feet as quick as possible, putting her hands up again. "Listen here runt, Ill make you a deal." She motioned her head over to where Ruby, Sapphire, and Lapis were. "Ill take you… and let these three go free…. Hell Ill even give em' my fastest horse… that is if you work for me!" Peridot looked stunned.

"The clock is ticking kid… its either you or them. Remember I can give a signal and all of you could be dead at the snap of my fingers." She grinned wickedly. "You have ten minutes to decide." She turned and walked way to the far ends of the ravine, leaning up against the wall and crossing her arms. Peridot stood in shock for a moment, as Jasper walked back. Lapis ran to Peridot, tears had begun to fall from her eyes. "Oh Peri!" She pulled Peridot close to her, "Peri please don't go with her… oh please… what are we going to do… come on you genius! Think of something! Oh Peri…." Being just slightly taller, Peridot leaned in and silenced her with a kiss to her lips. At first Lapis had no idea they had even kissed, as Peridot pulled away and moved over to Sapphire and Ruby.

Sapphire was crying hard. She had moved to the town a few years ago, and her and Ruby had become so close… Peridot knew she loved Ruby with all her heart and Ruby felt the same. Shakely Peridot knelt down. "Hey Sapphire, Im going to let them give you guys the horse, you need to save Ruby…" Sapphire looked up at her with her beautiful baby blue eyes, full of tears. "I.. Im sorry I let her go alone…" Peridot looked hurt and looked away. "I hope you can forgive me some day." Before Sapphire could respond Peridot stood up and wobbled away, towards Jasper, who stepped from the shadows. "You know you have at least six minutes left don't you?" Jasper gave a wide grin. Peridot nodded in response. "Give me the horses… so I can help my friends…" Jasper's smile disappeared for a moment before going back into a full on sinister grin. "I take it that means you will be joining me then?" Peridot simply looked to the ground and nodded. Jasper gave a hand signal and two horses walked out from the side of the canyon wall with two girls leading them out.

They walked over to Peridot and dropped the reins in her hands. "Go on then…" Jasper sat down on a small boulder and adjusted her large sand colored poncho that hung around her shoulders. Peridot turned and walked towards the three with the horses, not once looking back at Jasper. The blonde haired genius knew that Jasper needed her and didn't care about the other three, but she had the urge to look back once, but ignored it. As she approached, Lapis met the girl half way. "Peri, please, what are you doing?" Lapis whispered loudly at her. "Im saving your lives, Im going to help you get Ruby to safety." Peridot loudly whispered back. "Do you think I want to see my friends killed in front of me before they take me?" Lapis was about to say something when Jasper's booming voice cut her off. "Better hurry runt! Times a wasting!"

Peridot moved around Lapis, but not before placing one of the horses reins into her hands and taking the other towards Ruby and Sapphire. She bent down towards Ruby who was breathing heavily. She looked up to Sapphire who slowly craned her neck up to look at the blonde. "Peridot, I don't think shes going to make it…" tears were streaming hard down her face. "No, no, they missed some majorly vital areas, and it seems the preassure you've put on her sides are helping," She said as she inspected Sapphire quick handy patch work. "She should make it to town." Peridot carefully slid her hands under Ruby, "Okay Sapphire I need you to help me sit her up, slowly.." Sapphire nodded and put her hand under Ruby's head and shoulder and gently pushed her up, while Peridot pulled her into sitting position. Ruby gave out a pained groan. "Ah! Hey there Rubes, Im gonna get you on this horse and get ya to a safer place for you and Sapphire mk?" Ruby turned her head to Peridot, her swollen eye completely shut and her nose crooked from a punch.

She stared for a moment before nodding and readying her legs to help them lift her. Peridot took a deep breath, which almost caught in her lungs because of the hard hit she took from jasper earlier. They carefully lifted Ruby all the way up to her feet then quickly worked on getting her onto the horse and leaning forward, with Sapphire right behind her, holding onto Ruby close and holing the reins tight. "Go save her Sapphire!" Sapphire nodded, "Be safe Peridot." She gave a small sad smile and took off. Peridot watched as they disappeared into the cave, before turning back to Lapis. "Okay Lapis, time to go too." Lapis just shook her head. "No Peri! Please! I… I… I need you so much in my life… every day… just talking, going on walks, being there for me… talking about the stars! And-" Peridot kissed her again to silence her. "Please Lapis, I just cant…." Peridot turned her head away as Lapis wrapped her arms around her and pulled her close.

Peridot rubbed her back, before leaning towards her ear. "get on the horse…. NOW!" The two pulled apart as Lapis jumped onto the horse followed by Peridot who grabbed the reins and snapped them. Sending the horse into an immediate gallop. Jasper jumped to her feet, angered by the betrayal. "HOLD IT RIGHT THERE YOU LITTLE RUNT!" Jasper pulled out a rope from under her poncho, and hopped on a nearby horse. Peridot cracked the reins faster. They were almost to the entrance!

**end flashback**

Lapis remembers the cries as Jasper, lassoed Peridot with the rope, pulling her off the horse and dragging her behind her as she rode her horse into the distance opposite of her. Lapis remembered, she turned the horse around so fast that the horse lost its footing and they both fell to the ground. She could hear the pain of Peridot's cries in the distance, getting less and less. Lapis had run as fast as she could, but soon gave up after she tripped over a rock, landing on the ground with the thud. Lapis quickly turned from the shop, her throat restricting in pain as tears threatened to fall. It had been eight years. Surly she could handle this. She turned a way quickly and walked away from the old forgotten shop, making her way out of the town and towards, Greg's to see Steven.

**Some where far outside of town**

Six figures were hudled around a fire. One of them cracking wise ass jokes to the others. All amused but one, who watched the fire coldly. "Oh come on!" One of them shoved a hooded one. "Ya gotta admit that was funny!" The hooded one ignored and continued to stare at the fire. Until the sound of hooves could be heard and familiar yelling sounded through the desert. All six stood up. "Aye, boss! That sounds like leggy!" Sure enough from around the bend a blood covered woman was being dragged on by her horse, slowly thankfully. Three of the group rushed forward and stopped the horse before setting their friend free. "holly shit Leggy! You look like crap!" One pipped up. "hahaha gee! I wonder why?" Leggy said with a dry laugh. "What happened to you Leggy, and wheres big R and eyeball?" Questioned a woman, who had a strange birthmark on her arm. "Ah, well… Im afraid they met their fate at a bar I visited in the town close by." Leggy squirmed a bit as another one was checking her wounds.

"Oh come on leggy, I gotta make sure you're not gonna get an infection!" "I know Navy, but can you do it a bit easier?" As the group had gathered around Leggy, no one noticed the hooded one of the group walk away and hike up to a cliff side, that over looked the tiny town down below. "Huh, beach city huh? Haven't been there in a while… maybe its time to pay it a little visit."

**Back in town**

Lapis walked up a dirt path walkway to a beautiful house covered in roses and surrounded by all kinds of plants. Out side sat a light brunet haired girl. "Pearl!" Lapis called, waving at her from down the road. The little girl's head shot up from whatever she was doing and smiled, running towards Lapis, arms wide open. "Laaappissss!" She called as she jumped into Lapis' arms. Lapis caught her and spun her around. "Hello to you too Pearl!" Suddenly the door to the house flew open. "LAAAPPPAAASSS!" Little Steven yelled out, his bright smile shinening like the sun as he ran to Lapis, who held Pearl in her arms. He ran, tripping up a bit, before running into Lapis' legs. Lapis almost felt like falling over, dear lord this little boy was strong! Lapis giggled before bending down and scooping up the boy into her arms, along with Pearl.

"Hello you two!" Steven looked up into Lapis' eyes, they were shining bright, like his little smile. "I mished you Lapas!" he exclaimed. Pearl sat up and looked to Steven. "Its 'missed you Lapis' steven." Pearl corrected him before turning and smiling to Lapis. "But that's close enough." She giggled. Lapis rolled her eyes, Steven just grinned on, ignoring Pearl. "Well you two! What shall we do today?" Pearl perked up at this. "Can we go out to the fields and pick strawberries?! Oh! And can we go get Garnet to come along as well?!" Pearl was wiggling in Lapis' arms. "Well…. We can go get strawberries, but sweetheart I think Garnet might be spending time with her parents today…" Pearl looked up at Lapis with big puppy dog eyes. "Can we check? Plleeassssee?" Steven looked over to Pearl then to Lapis, copying his big sister.

Lapis could never say no to these two. "Ooohhh okay! I guess, but you two should put on your boots and hats. I don't want you two to get burns." Pearl rolled her eyes as Lapis lowered the two to the ground. "okay Lapas!" Steven called, running to the house and running back out in an over sized hat and his boots. Pearl let out an annoyed sigh. "Oh Steven! Come on!" She ran into the house and pulled Steven inside. Lapis just giggled, before walking up to the steps of the house and waiting at the top. She never liked to go inside the house, Pearl would get grumpy that Lapis tracked in, "dirt from the out side." She knew that wasn't from Greg's side. Greg was a great guy, but a messy one at that.

She could hear Pearl chasing after Steven inside, something about him wearing his suspenders to hold up his pants while they went out, and it might rain later, to wear suitable boots. Lapis just rolled her eyes again and stared out into the distance. This area out side the city was not super green, but green enough to make an impact on this dry place. She could see rocky mounds of dirt and rocks that surrounded around the town and around the area. She even looked to the furthest of them, but that's when something caught her eye.

A gleam of something shiny, she stood and squinted hard, someone was on top of a far cliff looking out over the town, she could see them moving slightly. Then suddenly, with in the blink of her eye, they had vanished. Lapis stared hard at where the figure was, until she was thrown off her balance from tiny hands pushing on her boots, quickly she caught herself and spun around. Pearl and Steven were all dressed and ready. Pearl, in a long prairie dress and boots, topped with a straw girls hat looked adorable, next to Steve, dressed in his boots, suspenders and cowboy hat.

The two were grinning ear to ear. "Ready to go Lapis!" Pearl said with a small salute. Lapis chuckled, totally forgetting about what she had seen up on the cliff's side. "Alright you two, come on then." She held out her hands and the two latched on to the sides. "Yay!" Steven cheered. "Where gonna see Garget!" Pearl gave a groan. "Its Garnet, Steven!" Steven only giggled. The three then began to make their way town a dirt road path and down a ways to Sheriff Ruby's house. Steven had gotten a bit tired on the way and road on Lapis' back. Sleeping soundly as they trekked down the dirt road for a mile or so, until they could see a beautiful log cabin, with large stones incorporated throughout it.

At this point, Steven was wide awake and bouncing on Lapis' back. My lord this kid was even more heavy when he was awake. Pearl jumped, excited and ran to the house, with Steven clamoring down her back and running after his sister. Lapis watched as Steven ran waddled behind his sister who was at the door and dusting herself off. She then fixed her hair a bit and straightened her back. Then right before she could knock Steven was up and knocking on the door. Pearl looked irritated but her demeanor changed once the door creaked open. Lapis had caught up to the children as the door opened fully to reveille Ruby, in her trousers and a long sleeve button down. "Ah! Hey kids! Here to see Garnet eh?" She looked up, "hey Lapis, haven't seen you in forever," She joked. She seemed much more relaxed from this morning. Shes always been on edge like that after a fight, for fear she might never make it again to see Sapphire or Garnet again. Ruby grinned widely and shuffled them all in. "Come on out of this heat! Relax! Sapphy and I will grab ya something cold." She chuckled as Pearl and Garnet were chasing the family dog, little buttler with Steven trotting right behind.

Lapis giggled and sat down on a beautiful cushioned chair and sighed, turning her head to stare out the window. It was on days like these, and passing the shop that she missed the clock tinker. The way she would wear her pants, which her a bit large for her frame, held up by dark green suspenders.. and her shirt-Her thoughts of the woman were soon interrupted by Sapphire who carefully put down a tall class of sweet ice tea onto the tea table infront of her, before sinking down into a cushioned love seat. Lapis almost jumped a bit. "Oh! Sapphire! Im sorry, I was just spacing out." Sapphire only shook her head, "Not to worry, I know what day it is you know." She gave a knowing nod and took hold of Lapis' hand. Lapis leaned in towards Sapphire and sighed. "I Know you miss her… honestly… Ruby and I owe her our lives…." She paused for a moment and bit her lip a bit. "I know it took us months to recover, but as soon as Ruby got better she left with a team to track them down.. she got all the way to Empire city before losing the trail…. " Lapis noded. "I know Sapphire."

She looked back out the windown. The ice tea forgotten. "I guess I just expect her to come over that hill on the horse and explain herself…" Lapis could feel a small tear threaten to fall, from the corners of her eyes. Sapphire caressed her hand before patting it and rising to her feet. Lapis snapped out of her daze and looked up to Sapphire. "Sapphire?" She looked worried, as her hand was playing with the edge of her dress. "Well I-no, Ruby and I didn't think this wise to show you…. But well…" She released Lapis' hand and walked over to a cupboard at the end of the large hall. Ruby then came from the kitchen, her hands full with a large tray of food. "Sapphy?" She looked to Lapis, then around the room before her eyes widened, quickly she slammed down the tray and ran to the hall. "Sappy!" Sapphire appeared from the hall, causing Ruby to stop dead in her tracks. The two stared intensely as one another.

"Sapphire, are you sure shes ready?" Sapphire hung her head. Ruby put her hands on her shoulders. Lapis got up, shaking. "Show me what?" she tried to put on a smile, pretend it was something that wasn't going to hurt, like she had a feeling it would. "Its… really grotesque Lapis…" Ruby said, turning from her wife. "IM not sure you would want to see… this.." Lapis walked over to the two, quicker then the wind. She looked to Sapphire's hands, a wooden box that smelled of decay and rot. Lapis almost gagged. What if….! Suddenly Lapis grabbed the box from Sapphire's hands. "Lapis! Wa-!" Too late she threw open the box, she felt her heart drop into her stomach, her hands became numb and her ears rang…. In the box… as though fresh from this morning…. Was a hand… and on it, was Peridot's birthmark, in the shape of a leaf. Lapis' world went white.


	2. Surprise from a friend BANG

Dust, nothing but dust and rock. What a sad little town this place was, thought the hooded figure as they entered the entrance of the town. Behind them were two others. A rather large solid woman who wore her hat low, and a beautiful lady in a rather scandalous dark blue dress and wore a bow in her hair to match. Her smirk making the bystanders on the street sweat more than they already were. "My, my, what a cute little… town." She said in a snarky tone. The lager woman looked over from under her hat and just gave a nod.

"Topaz…. Do you think you could find me some water?" She giggled. "Im sure you can find something in this little dust bowl town." Topaz just gave a quick silent nod before riding up next to the hooded figure, who only held up a hand for them to stop before pointing to a bar. They halted and looked to where the hooded figure pointed. "Huh, you two sure have a way with words." The woman huffed. "I take it we go in and get a few drinks before we room for the night?" Topaz turned back and just gave another nod. "Yes, Aquamarine." She said in a hoarse whisper. The three road over to the side of the bar and dismounted. Sloppily tieing off their reins to a post.

The three then walked up and pushed open the saloon doors. A sudden hush fell over the semi noisy bar, some patrons glanced up at the hooded figure who quickly walked over to a far end table and pulled their hood down further. Topaz shrugged and walked over to the bar, with the shorter, Aquamarine following right behind her. They stepped over some broken glass and what looked to be stains of blood as they reached the bar. A few townies stared at the giant woman as they sipped their drinks quietly. Greg had no idea he had customers as he was busy cleaning up some glass from the floor under the bar. Topaz seeing this cleared her throat loudly, starteling Greg into shooting up and throwing his hands up. "DON'T SHOOT!" He yelled. The whole bar burst out laughing. He looked up sheepishly at Topaz who looked down at him from under her hat with an arch eye brow.

Greg blushed in embarrassment and lowered his arms to his side. "I-I mean- *ahem* pardon me!" what can I get you?" He leaned on the bar, trying to act casual. "Just three ales please." Topaz spoke in an almost quiet tone. Aquamarine sighed. "Yes, and make them quickly, Im dieing of thirst!" She gave him a wink before pulling back a bit of her skirt to reveal a small gun strapped to her inner thigh. Greg began to sweat and nodded quickly. "Co-coming right up!" He dashed to the side and quickly pored three ales, before running back over, nearly tripping, and placing them all down infront of the two.

Aquamarine grabbed her drink and another and giggled her way over to the table with the hooded figure. Topaz watched her walk to the table before turning back to Greg. "know of any rooms?" Greg almost didn't hear her, as his only thought was, "…. Gun…." Greg quickly looked up. "Rooms?" He looked up her dumbly for a moment before processing what she asked. "oh! Rooms! Of course! We have two rooms up stairs and the price is pretty cheap I-" "Just one is fine. Thank you, Ill look at em later." She threw down a few bits to pay for the ales before picking up her drink and heading to where the other two were.

Topaz sat down with a sigh. Aquamarine reached over and took her hand. "There, there dear. You did very well." She grinned before turning her attention to the hooded figure. "So, whats the plans?" The figure took a long sip. "We stay a few nights, I take care of a few things, and then we leave with some riches and good memories." The two grinned at one another. "What about this bar? Isnt this where Leggy said th-" "No, we leave this bar alone. The guys okay… It's the sheriff were after." The two grin widely. "I take it we make a move tonight after some rest?" Aquamarine said with a wink to Topaz. The hooded figure nodded. "Yes, tonight… we have our fun."

**Ruby and Sapphires place**

Lapis felt sick. Her head was pounding, along with her stomach twisting and untwisting into one big knot. She felt as though her whole body were under a giant weight. She could hear a bit of noise…. Voices… but faint…. "What where you thinking?!... I couldn't lie….. why couldn't you just… I know….. Im sorry Sapphire…" Sapphire?... SAPPHIRE! Lapis shot up! Bright light blinding her immediately, as she turned over to her side and threw up her breakfast from earlier. "Lapis!" She could feel a soft hand on her back. "Lapis I-" Lapis grabbed onto Sapphire shoulder, her head still lowered as she was still heaving from vomiting. Sapphire hushed as she kneeled down next to Lapis and held onto her other hand, patting it gently. "I shouldn't have shown you that….." Lapis was still silent. Sapphire continued to rub the back of her hand, before turning to her wife, "Ruby quickly get me some water."

The curly haired sheriff quickly made her way to the kitchen as Sapphire gestured that her and Lapis stand from the floor and sit on the love seat. Shakily and with a little extra pull and lift on Sapphire's part the two stood and plopped onto the seat. Lapis was still looking down to the ground. Sapphire only sighed and scooted over a bit. "I… I know what I showed you was wrong…. But Lapis… this doesn't mean that Peridot is dead." Lapis' head snapped up, tears daring to spill before throwing herself into Sapphire's arms and crying. Ruby just stood in the enterance of the hall with the cup of water, thankful that the kids were out side playing in the garden.

She gave a deep sigh. Sometimes her wife could be so rash. Ruby took it as something that she had taught Sapphire all too well. Be bold, rash, and a little over the top sometimes. Quietly she sat down the water as Lapis bawled into Sapphires chest. Sapphire looked up to her wife and just gave an apologetic smile. Ruby grinned widely and blew a small kiss her way before exiting to the front door to leave the two alone. She walked out and quietly shut the door behind, before looking out from her plant covered veranda. She could hear hear the kids playing in the back garden around the house. She grinned as she walked down the steps of the house's veranda and over to the side, where a small barn was.

She had decided to ride on into town while the ladies had their talk, knowing that once they finished they would bring the kids in for supper and most likely have them spend the night, so Ruby decided to ride into town to tell Greg. She would have sent a carrier pigeon, but each one had been sent off to Sheriffs in other cities. Word was getting round about the bandit, Jasper, having been spotted and apparently alone, wondering by the cities, but never stopping in them. Ruby shivered at the thought of Jasper, that mad woman had nearly killed her that night that, Peridot, that towns clockmaker, had given herself over for their safety. Were it not for her Ruby would have never seen her Garnet, nor her Sapphire. Ruby let out a huff as she climbed onto her steed and clicked her tongue. The two galloped out of the open barn and out into the setting sun.

**back at the bar**

The three had drank and eaten as much as they could, while being eyed suspiciously now and again by the locals. The large woman and loud mouthed girl had stuffed their faces and drank as much as they could, while the hooded one ate slower and would ajust their hood, to hide their face now and again. One man at the end of the bar had, had one too many a drink and had been staring down the hooded person and decided he had enough of guessing why they were hiding. Wobbely, with drink in had the man walked up to the table. "S-saayyyyy ladies…. Why.. why your friend hiding?" The three snapped their attention to the drunken man,

who swayed at how fast they responded. "Ah, ya must have one aweful messed up face to hide ssuuurrr…" He slurred, with a hiccup. Topaz stood up, towering over the man. A few patrons quickly fled the bar, knowing the out come would be messy.

The man swayed again, rocking back and forth on his toes, his eyes, looking straight down at Topaz's feet. "I-I say, are you a man? Or a woman? You s-surtenly do-" But before he could finish Topaz sent him hurling across the room and into a mirror in the back of the bar. "Nooo!" Greg groaned, "Not another brawl." Greg felt like pulling out the rest of his hair from his balding head, this city was just getting to be too much. Topaz silently walked over to him and hopped over the bar. Greg felt his heart stop. The rest of the patrons quickly scrammed. Topaz stepped closer. Greg's eyes widened. "uh- uh…. " Topaz looked at him then glanced down at the unconscious man on the ground. Greg was biting his cheek, in fear this might be his last feeling of anything.

Topaz shrugged and scooted him over with her giant arm. "Pardon me, I will clean up my mess." Greg looked like a fish in a fish market, as Topaz lept over the bar again with the man slung over her shoulder. She then walked to the entrance and threw the man through the doors and onto the street, dusting off her hands after. "Sorry, about that, and your mirror." She threw down a sack, which jingled with coins. Greg was still in a state of shock. Topaz just shrugged and walked back over to the other two. "I think it best to turn in for the night." Aquamarine chirped, standing up and leaning into Topaz, who just shrugged and looked to the hooded figure, who only nodded. Topaz nodded back and both her and Aquamarine left up the stairs on the side of the wall, leading to the rooms, leaving the hooded figure alone. Greg slowly followed them with his eyes until they disappeared, then back to the figure. "Uh…" He stumbled forward a bit, grabbing the sack and hiding it in his pants pocket.

"Hey! Uhmm…. Do you need anything else tonight?" The hooded figure looked up to him before looking back down and letting out a sigh, shaking their head. Greg looked down at the plate. There was still potatoes and veggies, mixed together and looked as though it was played with more than eaten. "Oh, okay, well if ya need anything, im here all night!" He let out a nervous chuckle. The hooded figure looked up from the plate again and just nodded. Greg felt a bit uneasy, but this person didn't seem to be as much danger as the other two. He let out a sigh and looked down at the glass, before walking to the back to grab a broom and dust pan. When he popped back out the hooded figure was at the bar. He almost jumped out of his skin. The person poked a scared hand with a prosthetic metal pinky that had gears and metal bars, allowing it to move with the rest of the hand, that released a few gold coins onto the bar table. With the other hand it lifted the plate, its contents still there.

Greg stared in horror and shock when he realized the whole hand, and from what he could see, the rest of the arm was metal and geared just like the pinky on the other hand. Greg was staring in shock at the all metal hand. Never had he ever seen something like this before…. Sure he had remembered an old man, who once owned the now abandoned clock shop, had created little metal toys and such that were almost human like at times. He also had a child-. The hooded figure cleared their throat. It sounded gravely and strained. Greg quickly snapped out of it and looked up to the hooded figure's 'face.' "Ah! Thank you! Sorry, uhmm your hands, did you make them yourself?" He asked nervously. The figure just nodded. Greg then noticed the height was just a little bit below him.

As he was about to ask more the double doors of the front swung open. Greg jumped a bit as he turned to see it was just Ruby. She was grinning widely as usual. "Ah Ruby! Back so soon?" From the corner of Gregs eye he could see the figure had gone rigged and stiff, lowering their head even more. Ruby waltzed up to the bar. "Yup, back again, just wanted to let ya know Lapis and Steven will be staying with us tonight." The figure went even more rigged and turned to walk to the table. Ruby noticed this and stared at the figure. Her grin disappeared, as she squinted hard at them. "Oh! That's fine, I most likely will need someone to watch Steven tonight anyways, I know Lapis usually watches him, but well ya know." Ruby looked away from the retreating figure and back to Greg, her smile returned. "I getcha, man that girl Lapis works hard." Greg shrugged. "Well shes been through a lot." Ruby leaned onto the bar. "Oh and you haven't?" Greg just rolled his eyes and shrugged, "in this town, who hasn't gone through something." Greg noticed Ruby staring at the figure again, who had sat down leaning over their half finished drink. "So, can I getcha a drink? Or are you just filling in for a carrier pigeon?" He joked. Ruby snapped back to Greg. "Sure, Ill stay for one. Sapphy and Lapis are having a long talk about…. Ya know… her." She looked down at her own scared hand that had scars from a knife fight. Greg could see the figure stiffen again, then relax.

"Ah, I see, well then take a sit and ill grab ya you're usual." He walked in the back to grab his special liquor he hid just for Ruby. Ruby, leaned against the bar, not a soul was in sight. Only the hooded figure, in the back of the bar, was the only one. Ruby eyed them, and made her way over to where they were. The hooded figure looked up, Ruby was right on the other side. "Hey there stranger, new to town?" The figure stared for a moment before just nodding at Ruby. "Mind if I sit with you?" Again they nodded. Ruby plopped down and leaned back on the chair. "So, what are ya doing in this old town? Just passing on through?" They nodded twice, staring down at their drink. Ruby felt bit offended by not getting an verbal answer but brushed it off. "Ah, I see. Well, welcome to town. Staying long?" They shook their head before reaching their hand out to their drink, the pinky being the first thing that caught the observant sheriffs eyes. The stranger brought the drink to under the hood and leaned back their head a bit, but not enough for Ruby to see them. Just enough to see their pointed chin.

"If ya don't mind me askin, how did ya, ya know, loose your pinky there? Looks like it was a bad scuffle." She sat up before leaning onto the table. The figure finished their drink and sat the mug down gently. The hooded figure only shrugged. Greg had made his way over and sat down Ruby's drink. "There ya go Ru! Oh hey, still here huh? Need a refill?" They looked over to Greg just shook their head before pushing back their chair and bowing a bit to them both as they pushed their chair in and headed to the stairs. Greg rubbed the back of their neck. Now Ruby felt angry, she pushed her chair to the side pounding her fist onto the table, "Hey wait! Bout your hand." The figure stopped and let out a raspy sigh. They stepped down their boots scrapping across the floor, making their way back to Ruby. Ruby felt uneasy suddenly. They stood only a foot or two away. Greg suddenly felt even more uneasy. Ruby looked ready to fight. "not again…." Greg thought to himself.

The full metal geared hand poked up from under the hooded figures cloak. Ruby suddenly felt her blood run cold and her breath hitched. That hand…. They Reached up and pulled down their hood. Short blonde and chopy hair stood on end…. their face was gaunt and scarred along with metal hand made glasses that sat rigidly on her face. Ruby just stood there…."P-P-Peri….. Ho-" BANG! Ruby didn't even have time to finish as she was knocked down and over a table. Pain shooting through her side as her head hit the floor. Greg screamed, in terror. "RUBY!" Running to her side he shook her. She was out. Peridot just stood there, gun drawn still. Topaz and Aquamarine had hurried down the stairs guns drawn. "Whats up boss?!" Aquamarine shouted. Peridot lowered her gun, slinging back into a holder she had under her cloak. "Time to get out of here Im afraid…. Looks like we'll have to raid now instead of later my friends." She spoke with no emotion to her voice.

"Aawwww," Aquamarine groaned, "but Im sooo tired!" Topaz picked her up and threw her over her shoulder as Peridot turned herself back to Greg who had run to get his shot gun. "D-don't move!" He said shaking. "P-Peridot! How could you just-" Peridot simply grabbed the barrel and tore it from Gregs hands before pushing him over the bar, knocking him out. Peridot sighed as she moved past Ruby, who lay out cold on the ground as well. "My, my, this town has always had softies, but never this bad." She shrugged, slinging Gregs gun over her shoulder. "oh well, the shot wasn't too bad. Nothing vital was hit," She looked back to Ruby then to her companions. "Time to put our plan into action early. Lets ride. The three quickly ran out the doors and onto their horses. "Time to go pay a visit to my old shop first though. I have a few loose ends to tie up there," She grunted as she climbed onto her horse.

The other two trailed behind. Some folks had come out of their stores too see what the commotion was all about. Peridot rounded her horse to a lamp and grabbed it before thundering down towards her old clock shop, Topaz and Aquamarine, both also snatching lanterns, trailing behind. On lookers looked confused and worried, a few ran into the bar only to shout for help, as they found Ruby shot and Greg out cold. The ride to the clock was towards the out skirts of town, it had been year's since Peridot had seen the old place. When the three arrived the dismounted and walked up to the door. "Got a key?" Topaz questioned. Peridot just gave her a glare. Topaz nodded and body slammed the door open. The old door split and flew across the old dusted floor, sending dust fly and any small living thing flee the scene. The old place had been covered up well. Peridot hung her lamp and tore off a sheet from an old desk that had an array of different draws under it. "Thank you topaz, Aquamarine, collect all that you can from the draws in this box, you know what to look for, Topaz come with me to the back." Topaz held her lantern high as the two made their way to the back of the shop, decorated with white sheets, that covered old memories.

The two reached a boarded up old door that looked ready to fall off if someone breathed on it. Topaz simply just pushed, and it was down. Peridot, silently nodded and stepped through, grabbing Topaz's light from her as she went in. "Whats back here?" Topaz said peaking her head in before the rest of her followed. It smelled like rust and rot back here. She noticed the rusty smell the moment she opened the door. Peridot didn't answer, she simply began to pull off sheet after sheet, grinding her teeth. "Come on.. its gotta be back here." She growled. Topaz looked around, the room almost looked like a study, you might find in a rich folks home. She looked to the walls. Old paitings and photos hung. Some of a younger Peridot and, what Topaz assumed, to be her father. There was even one with a girl and her…. Must be sisters…. She continued to look around the room as Peridot angrily ripped through boxes and drawrs. Each one full of random bits and bobs. Suddenly Peridot ripped out a small drawer, photos flew everywhere. Topaz watched as they fell to the floor.

Peridot hadn't even noticed, she just went about pulling another drawer out. And fileing through it. Topaz looked down to the ground and bent down to pick them up, they were pictures of Peridot and that girl again. Peridot was so young… and… happy…. Healthy looking too…. She went through them, until she stopped, the last one was of the two girls kissing. They looked to be at some kind of dance…. "Topaz!" Peridot hissed. Topaz jumped and shoved the handful of photos into her pocket. "Yes?!" She answered back quickly. "Quit messing with that junk and help my flip this table. Topaz nodded and walked over to the old oak table. She grabbed the ends and with all her strength flipped it over. It crashed and split open to reveal something silver under it. Peridot growled and began to tear apart the rest of the table, beneath it lay a silver box. She grinned widely. "This is it!" She hopped happily.

Topaz gave her a questioning look. Peridot just glared. "hey, don't judge, this happens to be whats going to make us rich." Topaz just nodded. Aquamarine popped her head in. "Ide hurry up you two! Sounds like a mobs running this way!" She then dashed out, dragging a large sack of parts and things she had found. The whole place had been cleaned of all important things. Quickly two ran out of the room, Peridot tucked the box away under her cloak as they ran out. "Topaz grab me a lantern!" Topaz quickly complied and grabbed one handing it off to Peridot as the blonde mounted again. Peridot grabbed hold of the reins and looked back at the old shop, grinning wickedly. "Time to burn, you hell hole." She swung the lantern around twice before throwing it into the open door. Flames burst to life as soon as it hit the old wooden floor. Topaz felt her heart drop. All those pictures, and memories…. She looked down at the wad she had grabbed, thankful she had saved those at least.

Peridot cackled as she pulled out her gun and shot it into the air before her and the others took off out of town. Just in time for the mob to see them flee. They road hard into the night, through the desert. "Where to now boss?" Topaz questioned. Peridot was silent and just continued laughing. Aquamarine joined in with a giggle. This is going to be a fun ride…. Topaz was sweating.

(Hey guys sorry for the short chapter, Ive been busy as all hell. Ill be updating this chapter and my other story soon! Cant wait to write more of this story!)


	3. Burning down memories

Cold winds whipped up sand to smack into the faces of the three bandits as they road up a sand dune mountain away from the town they had just caused a ruckus in. Topaz was squinting hard through the sand filled wind, two figures stood in the distance, waving a small lantern, barely bright enough to really see. "Hey boss! Is that Leggy and Army up ahead?!" Peridot squinted at the two figures in the distance. "looks like it!" She shouted back, "good eyes Topaz!" The three road hard towards their friends, growing closer and closer. They could see Leggy waving the lantern, while Army just stood there, stock still, arms crossed. Aquamarine sighed, "Man that Army needs to let loose now and again," being the one holding the lantern, she shifted it higher for the other two to see, She then glanced over to Topaz. "Least you've loosened up some." Topaz caught the girl staring at her, from the corner of her eye. "Did you say something Aqua?!" Topaz asked, arching a brow. Aquamarine only giggled and shook her head, making Topaz shrug. The three soon reached their friends and dismounted their horses.

"Heya boss!" Leggy pipped up, grinning ear to ear. Peridot gave a small smile, "How is it you have all this energy after being injured today?" Leggy only shrugged. Peridot gave a chuckle throwing her arm around Leggy. "Come on ya runt, lets go see the others, I have some things to go over." Army, silently followed. Leaving the two others alone. Topaz reached into her pocket, pulling out the photos. This caught Aquamarine's eye. "Whatcha got there Topaz?" Topaz jumped, shoving the photos back into her pocket, not noticing that one had slipped out. "Ah! Nothing Aqua! Ill see ya back at camp!" Rubbing the back of her head as she walked after the group. Aquamarine stared at her as she walked away, before turning her attention to the dropped photo. Carefully she picked it up between her leather gloved fingers. She squinted holding up her lantern, "Is that…." It was Peridot… Peridot… and some other girl….

**back in town**

The place was a wreck! The fire from Peridot's old clock shop had spread to two other shops nearby. Towns people were rushing to put it out, all the while inside the gem inn and bar, a groggy Ruby was being aided by Sapphire into a sitting position. "Ruby!" Sapphire was bawling. Greg was on the other side of the bar, a few townies were helping him with a cut he suffered from the fall. Sapphire and Lapis had been sitting, talking about the past when a young man, had burst through the door shouting out that Ruby had been shot.

Sapphire all but threw over her chair and table, and ran down the street, trailed by Lapis and the three children, who were all now out side of the bar trying their hardest to help with the fire. Steven was at the pump with Pearl and Garnet, pumping water into buckets which were grabbed up quickly and returned for more just as fast. Lapis was almost in shock, Peridot's store was gone… the last memory of her in this old town…. Gone. She tried her best to push that out of her mind, as she desperately tried to help contain the fire.

Tears streamed down her face as she went. Bluring her vision, making her spill more than help. How could this happen? Who would have done this?! She could hear Sapphire crying from the inside of the bar, as Ruby was trying to groggily calm her down from her hype. "Ruby! Oh Ruby! You're alive!" Ruby was holding her head as she gave Sapphire a crooked grin, making Sapphire jump into her arms. "Sapphire!" Ruby grunted as she grabbed onto her wife with one arm and held them up with the other. Sapphire gave a relieved laugh and coughed as she pulled away, careful of the bullet graze, her hands going to Ruby's face and caressing. Ruby chuckled and grunted as she grabbed her side. "Man that smarts…. That wasn't even a major hit… just a graze…" she grunted as s surge of pain jolted through her side, "I don't think ive had a graze this bad before. She fully sat forward and looked behind her at the wall, where a good sized bullet hole had been knocked into the stone settlement.

Grunting Ruby scurried to her feet, Sapphire trying her best to help Ruby to her feet. "Careful ruby." Ruby, with the help of her wife, walked over to the stone wall. Ruby hummed as she examined it. "That's…." She put her finger around the hole swiping up little sand sized particles, before bringing it up close to her face. "Is…. Is that…" She squinted at it, "It looks like glass or is that… pieces of diamond?" Sudden shouts from out side caught Ruby's attention. "I should get out there Sappy!"

She quickly turned only to have Sapphire pull Ruby by her arm, "They have it Ruby, you need to rest. We don't know what was in that bullet!" Ruby looked to Sapphire, the fear of all those years ago was back. Sapphire was usually so calm, collect, and would tell her how to put out the fire without using so much water. Ruby bit her lip as she pulled her wife into her arms. "Sapphy… I love you…. But I need to do my job… right now you're a bit freaked out… I understand," She kissed her cheek, "but I need to do my job my love." Sapphire took a moment, taking a deep breath in and squeezing Ruby tightly around the shoulders. Ruby squeezed back and sighed. "Come with me love?" She asked as she began to make her way to the doors. Sapphire nodded as she hurried their way out.

The fire seemed to be parcially under control. People were now tossing dirt around the shop to put out more of the smaller flames. Ruby leaned against her wife as they walked over to the mayor of the town, Mayor Dewy, who was no help at all. Except for the constant whineing and yelling about his town being burned to the ground. "Mayor Dewy!" Ruby called. The man jumped as spun to greet them. "Ah! Ruby! Im so glad you're finally here! Where were you?!" He began to scold until he looked down to see blood on Ruby.

He quickly stopped his scolding. "OH… I see…" he said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Not to worry Dewy, looks like everything is pretty under control." The three looked over just in time to see Lapis running with a water bucket and tripping half way, tears running down her face as the water spilled across the dusty ground. Sapphire gasped. Ruby leaned against a wood pole as she nodded to Sapphire, nudging her to check up on Lapis. The silver haired singer ran over to her friend, pulling her up into a hug. Lapis buried her head into Sapphire's shoulder. "Please…. Lets go…." Lapis whispered shakily. "I-I cant look at it anymore…. " slowly she looked up to her friend. "Its all gone Sapphire…. Anything left of her… gone."

Ruby, who was listening in, turned her head to face the ground. She wanted to tell them, it was Peridot who had done this… but she didn't have the heart to tell her. Carefully the two ladies stood from the ground. "Come on Lapis, you and Steven can stay with us for the night, as Greg is hurt and I don't think it wise to leave you alone tonight." Lapis only nodded, before hugging herself and walking over to were Ruby and Mayor Dewy stood. "Who…. Could have done this?" She looked to Ruby with a questioning gaze. "Ruby who was it? Any known bandit?" Ruby knew that Lapis was hoping it to be Jasper, there for she would have a lead to finding Peridot. Ruby shook her head. "Beats me, they just came right on in and stormed me."

Ruby turned to look at the remains of the shop, bits of it still on fire, the rest looked trashed and charred. "I wonder why Peridot's old shop." Sapphire questioned rubbing Lapis' arm as she pulled her into a side hug. Ruby only gave the shop a stern questioning stare. "What was Peridot even after in her old shop and why burn it down? Why any of this?" Ruby thought to herself. Sapphire could see that her wife was in deep thought, gently she placed her hand on her wife's arm, bringing her back to reality. "Ah, sorry Sapphy," she turned to look over to Lapis, who had curled herself in close to her wife. Ruby gave her an apologetic smile. "Come on you two, lets round up the kids from the pump and get back home." She turned to Mayor Dewy, "Dewy, I suggest you set up some night watch tonight," Dewy began to sweat. "Night watch!" He screeched, attracting a few worried glances from some towns folk. Ruby pulled him close, "Don't shout it too loud, just… extra guard tonight would be best." She tapped his shoulder and turned to go get the kids.

Her side was still stinging like hell, but her stubbornness over rode the pain. She walked up to the pump to see that Steven had fallen asleep and Garnet and pearl were just barely keeping their eyes open. Ruby grinned as she picked up Steven and roused Pearl and Garnet. "mama?" Garnet yawned. "Yes baby, its me. Ready to head home?" Garnet sat up. "What about the fire ma? Theres still some left." Ruby ruffled through her daughters wild main of hair. "No need to worry star shine, its only small flames, its almost all out.

Garnet nodded and stood, helping a sleepy Pearl to her feet as well. Pearl leaned into Garnet and yawned. Ruby sighed, she knew she would need to carry them all, as all of them looked exhausted. Ruby just nodded to herself. Kneeling down she gestured for Garnet to climb onto her back, which Garnet wasted no time in doing so and clamored on. Next with her other free arm she scooped up pearl. Making sure to adjust all the kids Ruby dragged herself back to her wife and Lapis. Sapphire turned to her wife, a mixed expression of happiness and worry was very present on her face. Ruby only gave a grin and hurried her walking a bit, her side beginning to burn.

Sapphire turned her attention to Lapis, who had turned her attention back to what was once Peridot's shop. "Why..." she whispered. Sapphire sighed deeply before walking close and gently taking hold of her hand. Sapphire gave a small tug on Lapis' hand. "its okay Lapis, we can come back tomorrow to look around." Lapis shivered a bit, she hadn't set foot in the place since Peridot was taken. However, a part of her wanted to look through, see if anything Peridot had hidden survived.

Taking one more last hard look at the wreckage, she turned to head back with Sapphire. The trek home was silent and some tension was looming. Ruby could feel it. As the entered the house, Ruby quickly pushed open the door and carefully walked down the halls, to her daughter's room to put the children to sleep. Sapphire and Lapis entered, Sapphire quickly lighting lamps around the room, Lapis only stood in the door way. Today had been a terrible day. It had started with a nightmare, to falling out of bed, having a rock some how get wedged into her dance shoes, a bar fight, where in which a few ruffians got too friendly, Ruby get's hurt... and…. now this!

Trying to take a breath, Lapis let out a strangled sob, all these years, she had waited, waited and waited…. Only to soon try and forget, but now… now she would have to forget the ghosts that haunted her, forget that Peridot is never coming home, her home is now gone…. Shes gone… Lapis could feel the room sway. Sapphire ran to Lapis' side, trying her best to steady her. "Lapis!" she quickly dragged her over to a chair to sit her down. Lapis felt herself crumple to the chair like a rag doll. "lapis…." Sapphire sat next to her, holding her hand in hers. "Lapis finally just let it all out, throwing herself into sapphire's shoulder, again she let out a loud wail of pain.

The two sat like this for a long time, until Lapis had literally cried herself to sleep. During this time, Ruby had bandaged her wounds and sat in the hall. Listening to the babbling and crying of Lapis, making sure the kids didn't run out to check on what was happening. They were all great kids, but this was something they didn't need to see. Once she heard small snores from Lapis, she made her way to her side and gently scooped her up into her arms. Sapphire tilted her head and smiled up at her wife. She knew just when to make an entrance and just what to do. She sighed and leaned back as Ruby took Lapis to an extra room across the hall from the children. As soon as Ruby had tucked in Lapis, she closed the door and turned on her heel to be face to face with her wife, who at first looked stern, but slowly smiled before throwing her arms around her brave sheriff. "come to bed love." Sapphire whispered hotly into her ear. Ruby could only nod as the singer pulled her into their room.

**Outskirts of town**

**Five hours later**

Peridot sat at the fire, her band of bandits had all turned in for the night, leaving her alone with a small metal box, its contents no mystery to her as she held it close to her. All her life, she had waited for this moment. A time to use this, it would be grand, and rewarding in the end. She grinned to herself, she had even gotten rid of that stupid old shop…. Too many memories. She felt her heart skip a beat, Lapis…. She looked down at the box again, she had almost forgotten about the girl. Peridot gave a heavy sigh, shes most likely moved on with some other fella or courting someone else in the town, no way she would be waiting around. Peridot looked to the fire, deep in thought. It had been so long since she had escaped from jasper's abusive brutal gang, only to take a few from Jasper and gather more to make her own. She had vowed to hunt down Jasper and her crew, with some luck, killing a few of them here and there.

However, lately shes had to play nice with Jasper due to both of them working for Yellow Diamond, a rich woman who had killed her sister in cold blood just for trying to court a certain lady that she had been interested in. A heartless woman, who cared for no one, no one, but money and riches, but mostly control… the only good thing about her was her generosity to give Peridot good parts in order for her to build a body, though metal and steam powered, it worked well. Looking to her arm she moved it, making steam hiss from the elbow. She sighed heavily again and looked back down to the box, her non-mechanical hand hovered over the latch. "I guess…. I guess I have no choice but to use an idea of a mad man to get my money." She dropped her hand down onto the box, releasing another heavy sigh. "It might be a long shot, but finding this is for sure, something yellow diamond will want." She patted the box.

Suddenly a thought struck her! The instructions! She lept to her feet! Shit! She threw the box to the ground kicking hard at the log she had been slumped against. She had burnt everything to the ground! There was no way her instructions were going to survive that! Wait… she would never leave something for that mad man to find in his own shop. She suddenly grinned widely, scooping up the box and heading to Topaz's tent, and throwing open the flaps, only to catch Aquamarine and Topaz in the act. Peridot screeched and shut the flaps quickly.

Her yell awakened Army and Leggy who both grumbled out of their tents, followed closely by eyeball. Eyeball was given that name, due to her only having one surly eye, that in the moonlight almost looked auburn. She growled as she wiped sleep from her eye. "Whats the issue boss?" Leggy pipped up. Peridot took a moment to collect herself, before clearing her throat. "Im going to need you three to run near the other side of the town for me. Theres a little farm house on the other side of town pass the mill we saw coming in, that holds a set of VERY important instructions. If you go upstairs, you will find a trap door that leads up to an attic. There should be a metal box, just like this one." She said holding up the metal box, as to show them what to look for. She then reached into her pants to pull out a whithered old map. "This should help you find the place. Now, get it and bring it back! Quickly! Sunup is in two hours!" Leggy and Army scramble to get their horses, with eyeball just slowly grumbling behind them. She then watched as each of them mounted and took off towards the other side of the town. She looked over to the tent where rustling could still be heard from the tent, she gimanced and went back to the fire, plopping down with her head into her hands, praying Lapis no longer lived in that old run down barn, she once called her home.

(I know its still majorly slow going but thank you to those who have made it this far! ? means a lot!)


End file.
